ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanzo Kirigaya
Hanzo Kirigaya '''is a Japanese born wrestler currently competing for Alpha Wrestling Empire under their Paramount division, and Extreme Wrestling Corporation in their Future Stars of Wrestling brand. Hanzo was once a street brawler in his home of Ichihara and often competed throughout most of the week to help pay for basic necessities. Following a rather violent incident during one weekly fight that left him scarred, he made the decision to fight in the legal business of wrestling after some persuasion by his brother. In 2016, he signed with his first company, Global Wrestling Alliance, where he has been a one-time GWA World Tag Team Champion. Professional Wrestling Career '''Global Wrestling Alliance (2016-Present) Hanzo made his debut for Global Wrestling Alliance on September 4, 2016 under the ring name Blue Dragon in a losing effort to Dexter Point. While it was disheartening to lose, the performance was deemed as the Match of the Night by the fans and also labeled Hanzo as one of the most technically gifted wrestlers. On the September 18 edition of Showcase, Hanzo picked up his first professional wrestling victory via disqualification over Jeff Johnson after Johnson blatantly stomped a chair on Hanzo's ankle. This setup a No Disqualification match between the two at the PPV, Global Meltdown. At Global Meltdown, Hanzo successfully defeated Johnson via pinfall after a jumping European uppercut to an airborne Johnson, that sent Johnson crashing into tacks. On October 9, Hanzo picked up another victory by defeating then GWA World Tag Team champion Veronica Moon. At the next scheduled PPV, Tournament of Bruises, Hanzo was one of the eight wrestlers scheduled to wrestle in it. He crashed out in the first round to Dexter Point following a missed frog splash. The following Sunday, Hanzo teamed up with GWA World Heavyweight Champion Doomtrain to defeat The Cryptic Moon (Cody Hodges and Veronica Moon) for the GWA World Tag Team Titles. On December 11, Hanzo picked up another singles victory by defeating GWA Hall of Famer Mike Lio. Two days later, Hanzo participated in seven man battle royale, in which he was the last one eliminated by ToB winner Brewer, after a vicious exchange of moves. At the PPV, Nuclear Winter, Hanzo and Doomtrain were scheduled to defend the tag titles, but Doomtrain utilized the substitution rule to bring out a partner of his, Tracie Jones, to aid Hanzo since Doomtrain was also scheduled to defend the GWA World Heavyweight Championship. Unsatisfied with his partner's actions, Hanzo superkicked Tracie mid match when they had the match close to being won, and walked out. Alpha Wrestling Empire (2016-Present) In late October 2016, Hanzo signed a contract with Alpha Wrestling Empire to appear for their Paramount division. On Massacre #1, Hanzo was originally scheduled for a singles match against "Country Fine" James Radford, but the late signings of Dom DiBona and Jessie Roberts were added to the match, turning it into a Fatal 4-Way. In the end, Radford picked up the victory after hitting Roberts with his Hillbilly Deluxe piledriver. On Massacre #2, Hanzo was booked in a Triple Threat Match against Dom DiBona and Gabriel Oren DeVille. The match was part of the tournament to determine the inaugural Paramount Champion and saw DiBona score the victory by pinning DeVille, thereby advancing to the next round of the tournament. After the show, it was announced that Hanzo had formed a tag team, known as Blue Impulse, with newest roster member and old friend Hunter Storms. On Massacre #3, the First Round matches of the company's Alpha Cup commenced and saw Hanzo face Resilience division member Trinity Jones in a major back and forth battle that eventually saw Hanzo win after nailing his patented Ice Rock Driver. On Massacre #4, Hanzo was placed in another Triple Threat Match involving Jessie Roberts and Aokigahara Zombie this time.and the end result saw Zombie scoring the win after dropping Hanzo with a super Backdrop Driver. At one point, Hanzo advanced to the Quarter Finals of the Alpha Cup after defeating Drake Hardin in a dark match. Hanzo is scheduled to face Anastasia Hayden at Massacre #5 in order to determine who advances to the semi-finals of the Alpha Cup. Extreme Wrestling Corporation (2016-Present) In mid-October, Hanzo signed a contract with EWC to perform under their developmental show, Future Stars of Wrestling. On November 6 at FSW #29, Hanzo made his debut for the company by teaming up with Yoshihiro Tsujiri for the tag tournament to face the combination of Hatchet Gully and Brown Eyed Huntress. The combination of the strong style effort and agility from Tsujiri and Hanzo proved to be the difference maker as in the end Hanzo pinned Huntress following a swift Vertical Suplex Powerbomb. On November 27 at FSW #30 in South Korea, the duo crashed out to The Tendonins (Lucius and Dragasha Omega) after Dragasha pinned Tsujiri. Hanzo is set to face Kitamura Miyoshi at FSW #31 on January 15. Underground Zero (2016-Present) In mid-December, Hanzo signed a contract with Underground Zero after a call from Storms, regarding the troublesome situation he was in against the Samson Family stable. On New Year's Day, Hanzo made his UGZ debut against fellow debutante Sakeem Lee. After a bloody back and forth battle, Hanzo scored the pinfall victory after hitting his signature Ice Rock Driver. Later that same night, he saved Storms from a post match assault from The Mongrel, with assistance from Storms' friend, Alex Cross. Personal Life Hanzo has a brother named Nakazo. At the age of 17, Hanzo fled home following an incident in school that saw him expelled with one other student. For more than half a decade, he spent his life fighting on the streets in an effort to make money and his style of fighting and agility earned him the nickname "The Dragon." However, during once scheduled fight he had, the man he was facing drew a switch blade on him and deeply cut him across the nose and fractured his wrist. After seeking medical help and having a brief reunion with his brother, Hanzo returned to fight a few more fights, but ultimately decided to turn towards the legal business of pro wrestling after some persuasion from Nakazo. To this day, Hanzo now wears a mask to hide the jagged scar on his nose. Outside the ring, Hanzo is currently dating an old friend of his named Erika. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** As Blue Dragon *** Dragon Splash ''(Split Legged Frog Splash) *** ''Ice Rock Driver ''(Cradle Back-to-Belly Piledriver) ** '''As Hanzo Kirigaya *** '''''Dragon Splash (Split Legged Frog Splash) *** ''Ice Rock Driver ''(Cradle Back-to-Belly Piledriver) *** ''Orange Crush ''(Vertical Suplex Powerbomb) - early career * Signature Moves ** Beefcake Hammer ''(Leg Hook Belly-to-Back Suplex) ** ''Calf Branding (Knee Drop Bulldog) ** Dangerous German ''(Super German Suplex) ** Dragon Suplex ** Double Chickenwing Double Knee Gutbuster ** Half and Half Suplex ** Michinoku Driver II ** ''Megaton King Drop' (Double Underhook Piledriver) ** ''Niku-dan Elbow (Diving Elbow Drop to a standing opponent) ** Olympic Slam ** Tope Con Hilo * '''Nicknames ** "The Dragon" * Entrance Themes ** "Jibun Rock" by ONE OK ROCK Championships and Accomplishments * Global Wrestling Alliance ** GWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Doomtrain